kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnome (unofficial)
AGDI universe THe gnome is first encountered in KQ1AGDI reprising the same role as the gnome in KQ1 and KQ1SCI. He is known as Nikstlitselpmur or Ifnkovhgroghprm (aka Rumplestiltskin) as in the official games. In KQ3R the gnome has become the royal weaver of Daventry. He meets Alexander at the bottom of Cloud Mountain after his return from defeating the three-headed dragon. He at first doesn't recognize Alexander. Once Alexander's identity is explained, the gnome remembers him. The gnome casts a magic rainbow over the the great crack, leading further into Daventry. He then runs ahead to talk announce the twins are alive. File:GnomeKQ1VGA.png File:GnomeKQ1VGA2.png File:GnomeKQ3R.png King's Quest II ¼: Breast Intentions In KQ2 ¼, he helps Valanice escape the Land of the Dead after she dug her way out, and then tells Graham of her arrival. IA universe An old wizened gnome appears in the Infamous Adventures KQ3 remake. A much kindlier being than that encountered by Graham in his search for the royal treasures, this gnome makes his home near Castle Daventry and has a fair bit of knowledge about is happening in the realm.http://www.infamous-adventures.com/kq3/index.php?page=faq# However, he is apparently a different gnome, he does not resemble any other version of Rumplestiltskin from KQ1 (or its remake), KQ3 or KQ5. The character synopsis made for him differentiates him from the gnome in KQ1. King's Quest ZZT In King's Quest ZZT an Ravenlos casts an enchanted sickness on King Graham, making him unconscious. Rosella tells him to visit the Old Gnome for a cure before the king dies, and gives him Graham's hat so he can prove he is really Graham's son (it is unclear why the Old Gnome doesn't remember Alexander). Alex travels to the gnome's house where the gnome asks him who he is, Alex has the choice of telling the truth, or lying that he is a soldier of Ravenlos. The latter leads to the gnome casting Lightning Bolt at Alexander and killing him instantly. If Alexander introduces himself as Alexander, Graham's son, the gnome sees that Alex is carrying Graham's hat, and is telling the truth. Alex tells the gnome of his father's sickness, and the need for medicine. The gnome gives him a special drink able to cure his father in a few minutes. As this gnome doesn't seem to remember Alexander it may not be the same gnome he met during KQ3 (although it does seem to be intended to be the gnome that Graham met in KQ1). Other Gnomes were captured by ogres of Llewdor, in their new Ogre Base. One agressive gnome was in Cellblock 6 chained to the wall, yet he was still trying to break free. According to King's Quest ZZT and ZZT2, gnomes are almost always friendly, and can live up to 200 years, and are well trained in magic. The gnomes in that game are said to be 4 ft tall, and light green in color. They are often found in forests. Apparently for some reason, there aren't very many of them left in the world of King's Quest. Category:Characters (ZZT) Category:Characters (KQ2¼) Category:Characters (KQ3IA) Category:Characters (KQ1R) Category:Characters (KQ1VGA) Category:Characters (KQ3R)